Seven Deadly High School Hosts
by SkullSweetie
Summary: so this is just a collection of short, unrelated drabbles that my mind came up with and wouldn't let me rest until i got them down in ink...or whatever the computer uses :/ there really aren't enough of 7 deadly sins ouran style, so here's hoping there's more in the future! i know some are unexpected, but that is kind of the point. it is what i see when i read/watch ouran.
1. Wrath

**a/n so this is just something i thought up and couldnt get out of my head. for those of you reading body language i promise i will get an update out soon, cross my heart. i dont own OHSHC!**

Chapter 1.

Wrath.

Mori was a very angry person.

Many wouldn't believe it from just looking at him; he hid it well. On the outside he was apathetic, on the inside he was coiled, tighter than a spring, wound up and ready to pounce, when given a reason. His eye twitched when he saw them playing Tug-of-Haruhi again, pulling _his _girlfriend this way and that, paying her pained cries no heed. It made his blood boil, so he waited, ready for her to call to him. he always felt a secret rush when she called to him, it made him feel wanted, needed. When a glance thrown hastily this way showed pain and longing, and the single plea for help, Haruhi was abruptly deposited on the sofa next to Honey, who smiled sweetly and offered her a slice of her favourite strawberry cheesecake.

Any other day, Mori would have sat back down, wrapping a protective arm around the tiny girl next to him and glaring at anyone who dared approach, but today was different. Today they would learn Haruhi was _his_, and suffer the consequences for hurting his possession. When he turned towards the twins they quaked in their designer boots. Honey, seemingly to sense that his cousin was about to let loose for the first in a very long time, smiled innocently up at Haruhi, took her hand and led her from the room. She was confused to say the least, but who could say no to the face?

Kaoru cowered behind Hokaru, tears gathering in his eyes. Mori was scary. Hikaru wound his arms around his twin, burying his face in Kaoru's soft mop of ginger hair, and waited for what was to come. Tamaki was backed up in his corner, shaking his head and mumbling 'Not the face!'. When Mori was done with the quivering idiot he strode out the door, leaving a wide-eyed Kyoya to deal with the bruised, beaten and groaning bodies.

* * *

Haruhi sat in the library with Honey on her lap, smiling gently at him. Mori gazed at them for a second from the shadows. He would never lay a hand on this trusting, beautiful angel. When she looked at him, Mori felt the spring inside him unwind and his muscles relax, the red heat in the pit of his stomach simmering down to nothing.

So he sat next to her and allowed her to worm her way onto his lap, book in hand, and smiled softly at her. As she settled down and began to read, he leaned his head back and gazed at the ceiling.

Once, just once, his eyes flashed a bright, bloody red.

**a/n yeah yeah i know its short, their drabbles, okay! reviews please!**


	2. Greed

**a/n again, its short, bear with. i dont own!**

Chapter 2.

Greed.

Kyoya always knew he was greedy, in a way. He preferred the term ambitious, but underneath the sugar coating the general principles were the same. He wanted a lot of things, did this greedy Ootori boy.

He wanted to take over his father's company and prove his worth.

He wanted to beat his brothers and rub it in their smug faces.

He wanted to excel in all areas of life.

He wanted money; lots of it.

He wanted friends, which he hoped to get out of the Host Club.

Most of all, he wanted to know the taste of Haruhi Fujioka's neck.

His last want confused him, and Kyoya did not like to be confused. There was nothing special about her, she was a plain, androgynous commoner school mate who owed him a debt. Nothing of any worth whatsoever.

So what was with his latest want? Why did he want to grab her and capture her mouth with his every time he saw her, have the impulse to take her and nibble at her neck every time they touched? Why did he have the subconscious urge to add on her debt and keep her around? What was the point, where was the purpose?

Kyoya was greedy by upbringing. He had the means to get everything he wanted, and used them without digression.

Kyoya was greedy by example, watching his parents get everything they desired rubbed off on him. Whatever he wanted, he got. And for some reason, he wanted Haruhi Fujioka.

Kyoya was greedy by nature. And he knew that very, very soon, he would have and possess, one Haruhi Fujioka.

He gave a sinister grin at nothing in particular, and his eyes glowed gold for a single, blinding second.

**a/n the eye thing does mean something, promise! just bear with me.**


	3. Gluttony

**a/n despite her best efforts, SkullSweetie still does not own Ouran HSHC. :(**

Chapter 3.

Gluttony.

Hikaru was not a typical, traditional gluttonous person, due to the fact that he did not gorge himself on food. He was, however, extremely gluttonous. He craved her presence, got drunk on her touch, high on her laugh. He immersed himself in her scent and drowned in her essence.

Hikaru was very gluttonous. Always had been. He had many different cravings, and rarely were they food. Whatever his wanting was for, he overdosed, used his cravings like a drug, -sating himself and then continuing to marinate in what he wanted. He relished in it.

So he kept close to her, stayed near his latest craving. He would allow no others near her; no others could revel in the drug that was Haruhi. He considered her to be his, and only his. He followed her around almost blindly, like a little lost puppy, doing anything and everything, just to hear her sigh or see her annoyed frown. Just so maybe he could be sated, just a little bit. He knew it wasn't working of course. He would do anything she asked; even smother his own twin while he slept, just to be rewarded with a shining smile and her presence.

Sometimes he overdid it, but all was well after he got to hear her angelic voice shouting at him, an apology and a blissful hug. However, sometimes he overdid overdoing it, and she would not speak to nor come near him for days, and his need to be with her drove him round the bend. But afterwards she would kiss his cheek and it would all be worth it. Of course, even when temporarily sated of her, he would come back for more. He always wanted more, and he was determined to get it.

Hikaru craved her presence, got drunk on her touch, high on her laugh. He immersed himself in her scent, and drowned in her essence. And he was in heaven all the while.

Watching her movements, his tawny gold eyes flickered to a paler, sickly yellow.

**a/n reviews please!**


	4. Pride

**still no ownership for me. pooey.**

Chapter 4.

Pride.

He was the best. Everyone knew, everyone.

He was the best martial artist, the best boy-lolita, the best Host, even. He was the funniest, the cutest, just the bestest.

So the thought of Haruhi not picking him had never even occurred to Honey. However, not only did she not pick him, she actually turned him down, rejected him. Him! Inconceivable!

He glared holes into Kaoru's back as the ginger haired boy laughed at something, with what was rightfully _his_, Honey's, curled up reading on his lap. Honey couldn't understand it. he squeezed his hands into fists, mindless of the brittle china he held. He cried out in pain when said teacup smashed, china splinters impaling themselves in his hand. He whimpered quietly and was immediately surrounded by adoring Host Club members and cooing, swooning girls. Why couldn't Haruhi be like this?

The girl in question was suddenly kneeling beside him, taking his hand, dripping blood, into bother of her own.

"This may hurt, kay?" she warned him with serious chocolate eyes. He nodded, discretely biting down on his lip. Then, quickly and with an adorable grimace, she plucked out every shard that she could find in his hand, before wiping the few treacherous tears that escaped with her finger, blowing on the hand that was still weeping tears of blood, and kissed his forehead before walking away again. He watched her retreating figure, and thought almost bitterly that she couldn't be like his fan girls because she was like that, like herself, and that was what he loved.

So he sat, deep in thought, alternating between his Haru-chan (and she would _be_ his!) and how he was the bravest, bestest loli-shota there was and letting his fan girls swoon all over him, because he was also the cutest, handsomest loli-shota too.

And as his Haru-chan walked off with Kaoru, Hikaru trailing along not far behind, Honey watched. He watched Haruhi, the girl who was rightfully his, walk away with someone else. But he was not worried, it was of no matter. He was Mitsukuni Honinozuka, the best martial artist, best Host, the bravest, cutest, funniest, handsomest boy Lolita there was, and he wasn't afraid to let people know it. so soon, Haruhi would be his, would be begging to be his. It was only natural. Haruhi was the best, and wanted the best, and besides. Honey _deserved _the best.

For a moment, his eyes glowed deep ethereal purple.

**so lust is next. bet you cant guess who it is! reviews would be nice!**


	5. Lust

**a/n im not getting very many reviews here, and i would like them. constructive criticisms, guesses on whom is going to be which sin, and even praise if i'm lucky. **

**thank you muchly to D.P Masters01 who was my only reviewer, and in answer to your guess, nope! wrong! not him! bet you didn't see THIS on coming ;)**

**i dont own OHSHC! mores the pity..**

Chapter 5.

Lust.

His slitted cat eyes watched her movements hungrily, tawny amber orbs tracing the curves of her body. After Host club he sent Hikaru on without him, claiming he had to talk to a teacher about something. His twin looked at him dubiously, but left, albeit reluctantly. So he lounged on the sofa in the middle of the room that was usually reserved for Tamaki, and watched her through lazy eyes as she cleaned up the mess that he had left for her. A low growl, heard only by him, rumbled in his chest as her hips swayed seductively.

Kaoru wanted her.

He sat a little straighter, body tense, as she bent over right in front of him, and though normally her boy's uniform would have, regrettably so, covered up anything worth seeing, today had been a cosplay day. And Kaoru had designed the costumes. So today Haruhi wore a tight fitting strapless dress, fitting to and accentuating the curves that had grown considerably since she first joined the club. Kaoru knew. He looked at those curves often. It was a deep shade of purple, low cut with a high hemline that stopped not even half way down her thigh. So when she bent over, Kaoru had a clear view of her cleavage.

When she stood and blinked at the flushed Kaoru, her trusting innocence clear in her chocolate eyes, he lost it.

The tray full of china Haruhi was holding fell to the ground, china shards spraying everywhere with a large clatter. The girl gasped as Kaoru grasped her wrist and slammed her against a wall, pressing himself up against her, trapping her. His lips memorised the contours of her neck, committing her taste to memory, one hand holding both wrists above her head and the other trailing her body, sneaking under the dresses hem. He moaned in pleasure as she gasped again, arching herself against him.

"I want you." He whispered huskily in her ear. Then his eyes widened for a second and he pushed himself away from her, staggering back with wide eyes, and ran from the room ,leaving a confused Haruhi behind.

* * *

He lay in bed that night, Hikaru's arm draped over his bare chest and his twin's face buried in his neck, and stared at the ceiling. All he could see were her eyes, darkened with passion, all he could hear were her gasps as her pressed her against the wall, all he could smell was her sweet fuchsia scent, all he could taste was her throat, all he could feel was her soft body pressed against the contours of his own hard one.

Kaoru wanted her badly.

His mind flashed different images and clips up, Haruhi today in her provocative dress, Haruhi laughing and what that movement did to her chest, Haruhi walking with the trays she carried, hips swaying, Haruhi dancing to her iPod, broom as a partner, as he watched her one evening after school. He moaned slightly.

He turned to his slumbering twin and shook him slightly, muttering obscene things in the boy's ear. He would be satisfied, and he would just have to pretend it was Haruhi.

* * *

All through class he watched her. The curve of her arm as she wrote, the few strands of hair that fell in her face, the enticing way she bit her lip. He could barely control himself. He buzzed in his seat, hardly managing to refrain from yelling in joy as the final bell rang. He grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away, ignoring Hikaru's questioning gaze.

Kaoru wanted her now.

He pressed her up against a desk, devouring her like he was a starving man, drinking her in. as Haruhi's eyes fluttered shut, his mind let out a triumphant yell, and as his eyes drifted closed and he lost himself within her, his eyes burned a dark, hungry red-violet.

**envy's next. whos gonna guess? you have a 50/50 chance of getting it right!**


	6. Envy

**some of you got it right! my little duckies, i'm so proud! and do you have to keep reminding me about everything i dont own? take ohsc, for one. dont own that, nope, nada, uh uh. wish i did though :(**

****chapter 6.

Envy.

Envy. He was nearly _green _with it. It burned hot in the pit of his stomach as he watched them as they clamoured around her, faces alight with the sunshine she brings in the room with her. Mori had her set on his shoulders and had a smile tilting his stoic lips. Honey was jumping up and down trying to give her Usachan, smile brighter than a million stars. Hikarou was there, suggesting things that could do while Kaoru offered up compliments on a silver platter and outfits for every thing his twin came up with. Even Kyoya was over there, glasses flashing as he leeched up her radiance, dallying in the light and smiling before retreating to the shadows.

He watched them as they made her laugh. She never laughed like that with him. She didn't smile like that at him. She didn't readily agree to stuff like that with him. But she did with them.

He wanted it. He wanted her to act like that with him, and not them. He wanted all of her smiles, all of her attention. What made them so special, huh? Why were they treated differently to him? He should have her!

Yes... he should have her... he should own her, possess her, turn all of her attention to him, delve into it and keep it away from the others. Her touch would no longer be theirs to have but his, her smiles would all be his instead of theirs, and he would want no more.

In the shadows where he watched, Tamaki's eyes glowed a sickly, toxic green.


	7. Sloth

**a/n we've been over this, and your gonna make me cry. sigh. alright. if i have to... if your all gonna be cruel and make me! takes deep breath, and...**

** I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! THERE I SAID IT! YOU HAPPY YOU CRUEL, HORRIBLE PEOPLE? im just gonna crawl into a hole and cry now, if you will excuse me...**

****Chapter 7

Sloth

So lazy... Haruhi stretched out and wrinkled her nose in contentment. Warm arms enveloped her, several pairs of warm, strong hands, supporting her, aiding her, holding her lovingly. One pair was long, one was short, two were identical. One pair could not relax, even whist asleep, and the last pair held her the tightest, the most uncomfortably. She could stay here forever, and never move again, just be held by these wonderful, wonderful arms. Suddenly, as one, the six boys stirred and mumbled sleepily, incoherently. Refusing to admit to alertness just yet, Haruhi's eyes closed to the sounds of her boys.

So lazy... The long arms held her up, resting against his long, muscled torso. She blinked blearily and smiled up at the six boys whom she loved above all else, and then slowly, always so slowly, she stood and walked away. She allowed them to cook her breakfast for her, she allowed them to pick out her clothes and shoes for the day. She listened to them as they told her stories, hugged them when it was time for them to leave to avoid suspicion. And then she readied herself for a slow morning of doing nothing, procrastinating the chores and homework she knew she had. They would return at a more reasonable hour and keep her company, and so she settled a blank piece of paper in front of herself and let her pen drift slowly across its surface, watching TV as she did the work that she knew would still be above average.

So lazy... Once again she was surrounded by loving arms. They cocooned her, blocked out the evils of the world. She let them support her as it was what they wished, and thought lazily that she could get used to this, being taken care of, not worrying, not having to do much. It was such a nice thing, a nice change from her childhood. she snuggled into her duvet of arms and sleeping bodies, all there to help her and protect her should she need it, and with a final thought to her day of doing hardly anything, and a final wriggle of contentment, she fell asleep.

As her eyes closed, Haruhi's eyes flashes a light dusty blue, the colour of the sky when the sun is too lazy to lift its blazing head.


End file.
